pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pawpatrolrocky/Which Season is Best? (part 1)
Hey guys! Rocky here. I've been on this fandom wikia for a long time, but never really been active. So let's change that. xD Today I just wanted to discuss a very subjective topic, so please don't get angry at me, it's just my opinion, and it's totally okay if yours is completely different from mine. I'm curious to see your opinions as well! Please let me know what you think of mine and share yours with me in the comments! Anyway, I'm going to start with a little introduction of how I came here in the first place. I started watching Paw Patrol in the summer of 2016 while I saw my brother watching the show. Two hours later, I was binge-watching the entire first two seasons on Netflix. The fact that there were talking pups in a show just really clinged to me. Flash foward a couple years, and the show is already almost finished producing Season 4. I've watched every episode aired in Canada, I've sumbitted ideas to Spinmaster for future seasons (and I got multiple replies!), I've seen the Spinmaster building multiple times, and I actually even got aqcuainted with some of the old voice actors (They actually go to the school right next to mine!). In addition to that, I've also written dozens of fanfics (on Wattpad) and spent months making edits and memes on my Instagram page.So in basic terms, you could call me a supernerd. Now, back to the topic. When you watch an episode from season 1 and then watch an episode from season 4, you can instantly notice many differences. A couple include: - The opening theme - The title cards - The graphics (quality) - Facial expressions and movements - (slightly) Different character models - The voice actors - Map of Adventure Bay - Use of humor - Complexity of plots - General complexity of the episode - Pacing and setting (this and the use of humor is mostly affected by the writers of the episode) These are just a couple of examples that determine a good season from a bad one. And sometimes, you can't just change these things. For example, in season 1, the colours used were a bit more neutral, while in season 2, they started using more vivid and bolder colours. This continued in the following seasons. Another factor that changed is the CGI itself. I don't really know how to put this into words, but as the seasons progressed, the animation started to change as well. If you're a bit confused by what I'm trying to say, compare these two pictures. Okay, compare these two images. Notice anything different? For starters, the quality in the picture above has a lower resolution than the one on the bottom. But asides that, the second picture provides a lot more detail. Now, surprisingly, I prefer the first one over the second picture because one, the colours look warmer and feel more welcoming, which make them rest easily on my eyes. The second reason, is, well, IT'S SIMPLER! Personally, I'm not a huge fan of complicated things, and as they put so much detail into the later seasons, I just prefer season 1 in this field. Moving on to the second major factor is the voice actors. Most of my favourite voice actors from Paw Patrol were only active in the first seasons. Some of them include: Ryder - Owen Mason Marshall - Gage Munroe Rocky - Stuart Ralston Zuma - Alex Thorne The reason why I love these voice actors so much are because they're voices are memorable. Each of their voices make them unique in their own way, and that's a huge part of what defines a character. Now, some of the voice actors of other characters don't really appeal to me, such as Tracker's and Everest's, which sound kinda plain to me. I mean sure, they're enthusiastic and all, but- that's it, really. However, I completely understand that these people can't be doing the same voice for years without end, and that they must be replaced at one point. Which is OK. And on this, I think that the directors have made a fairly good job for replacing some of the voice actors. But season 1 remains the champion in this domain. The next topic is a bit of a controversial subject, which is the Adventure Bay map. Now I don't know if this is an error, or the animators just got really lazy, but I can guarantee you that there are at least three versions of Adventure Bay, and this can all be determined from the source: The Lookout. Now this is a picture of the Lookout in early season 1. It's a peninsula on a slightly slanted hill, with a bunch of trees behind it. Since the trees are blocking the back, we can't really see what's behind them. This image is one introduced in season 3, and is probably the one that confused most. Almost all trees are cut down, the lookout is suddenly on a flat surface, and the island is very well isolated from all visible angles. Now in picture of full Adventure Bay, you can notice two things. The trees are back, the lookout is on a slant, but we can't clearly see if the peninsula is connected to any other land. These three images already create a lot of controversy on their own, so a map of Adventure Bay should clear up the solution, right? Wrong. This map proves an all new perspective of Adventure Bay, affirming that the Lookout peninsula has few trees BUT IS connected to part of the main land. I honestly don't understand any of this, but if you want me to pick a side, I would have to say that I prefer the original image (from season 1). The reason why I prefer that version of the Lookout is because it matches most to the storyline of Pups Get a Rubble, and it feels a bit more cozy and isolated, which is more appropriate for something called a 'Lookout'. Okay, i've covered a bit of what I wanted to talk about, but I have a lot more that I want to discuss. So I guess that's it for now, but I'll try to finish part 2 later on. Remember that these are just my opinions, so just take them with a grain of salt! If you want to say anything, feel free to comment, as I will be answering to any questions! Until Next Time, ''~Rocky'' Category:Blog posts